


An Inventory of Affections

by ReapersAngel



Series: For We Can Never Love Someone Too Much [2]
Category: NCIS
Genre: (But Gibbs always notices when he leaves their bed), (and gets scared), And Gibbs has Tony's, And it calms Gibbs down, Boys Kissing, Disclaimer: Credit to NCIS, Established Anthony DiNozzo/Jethro Gibbs, First of all don't even ask about the Bond bit, Fluff, Gibbs chews on his pens and pencils, Gibbs is a Minx, Gibbs is a cat, Gibbs the Coffee Addict, Gibbs worries, Gibbs' Many Obsessions, Headcanon that Tony draws all over Gibbs' coffee cups, Implied Sexual Content, Kissing, Like 'Tony had to change his pants and shower' content, Like Really implied content, Lists, M/M, No One Has Heard About Commas Seriously, Sniper Monthly, So Gibbs has these amazing bedroom eyes..., So Tony lets him feel his pulse, The NCIS Elevator, The Three Reasons Why Gibbs Cannot Keep His Hands Off Tony, They live in Gibbs' house, They trust each other with their lives, Tony Asleep at his Desk, Tony IS NOT a teddy bear, Tony Is Taller Than Gibbs, Tony and Chopsticks, Tony brings light and brightness and fun, Tony has Gibbs' six, Tony has a Trademark, Tony works best at night apparently, Tony's Baby Bird Impression, Tony's Green Eyes, Tony's References, Tony's leather jacket, Tony's wallet, domestic life, embarrassed tony
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-16
Updated: 2020-07-16
Packaged: 2021-03-05 01:54:22
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,830
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25296508
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ReapersAngel/pseuds/ReapersAngel
Summary: Tony reads the answers Gibbs has left him, and replies to Gibbs' list.(Edited on August 4, 2020)
Relationships: Anthony DiNozzo & Jethro Gibbs, Anthony DiNozzo/Jethro Gibbs
Series: For We Can Never Love Someone Too Much [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1831999
Comments: 10
Kudos: 79





	An Inventory of Affections

**Author's Note:**

> So just as a heads-up, if the tags didn't do it, there is some heavily implied sexual content (21, the aftermath of which is in 22). I didn't really plan it, it just sort of flowed from my fingertips to the keyboard, but yeah, heads-up.
> 
> Edits placed August 4, 2020

**A List of Things Gibbs (Me) Loves About Tony**

_Aw, Gibbs, you shouldn’t have!_

1\. The way Tony always looks at me

_How do I look at you?_

2\. The way Tony has that lovely tendency to flutter and lower his lashes when he’s embarrassed

_I don’t get “embarrassed”!_

2a. The way Tony flushes

_I do_ not _“flush” or “blush”!_

2b. The way Tony ducks away and lowers his head

_Really, Gibbs?!_

3\. The way Tony gives in and caves

_Only when_ you _want me to..._

4\. The way Tony gives me the cheeky smile-smirk

_It’s my trademark, Gibbs!_

5\. The way Tony sometimes can’t look at me

_What do you mean, I can always look at you!_

6\. The way Tony sometimes fidgets like he doesn’t know what to do with his hands

_You fidget too!_

7\. The way Tony looks when he whispers

_Because I look all secretive?_

8\. When Tony gets kissed

_Kissed?!_

8a. The sounds Tony makes when I kiss him

_You make some pretty delectable sounds yourself._

8b. The way Tony closes his eyes and cups my cheeks or touches and runs his fingers over my hips and simply _melts_

_I do not “melt”!_

8c. How soft Tony’s lips are and how warm and small his mouth is and how lovely his tongue is

_Do you have an obsession with kissing me?!_

8ci. How pretty Tony’s bottom lip is and what happens when I take it and suck on it or run my tongue over it

_And what happens, huh? Explain it to me!_

8d. How Tony looks in post-kissing haze (I think it’s adorable)

_“Post-kissing haze”?!_

8e. How Tony offers himself up to be kissed

_It’s because you do the whole bedroom-eyes thing..._

8f. The way Tony tastes because he always tastes purely of Tony

_You have an… obsession with how I taste?_

9\. How delicate Tony is (there’s not really more that needs to be said)

_There’s no way I’m_ delicate _._

10\. How Tony feels in my hands, sometimes cool and confident and sometimes melting and soft

_Is that the reason why you can’t keep your hands off me?_

11\. How affectionate and cuddly Tony is (I love it)

_Gibbs, I am_ not a teddy bear _. We’ve talked about this._

12\. How Tony feels pressed flush against me

_Reason Two?_

13\. The way Tony sometimes will let me touch and feel his pulse

_So you know I’m not dead!_

_(But I know how worried you get that I’m not safe)_

14\. When Tony sputters and flails sometimes

_I suppose you think it’s my cute impression of a baby bird..._

15\. How expressive Tony is with his whole body

_You’re not even here Gibbs and you’re trying to get me into bed..._

16\. How even when we fight or spat or argue or even small disagreements I can feel sparks coming off of Tony

_That’s like four synonyms..._

17\. How pretty Tony is

_But I can’t call you pretty?_

18\. How delicious Tony looks sometimes when he’s shy and blushing and looking at me from under his lashes (he doesn’t know how seductive he is)

_I didn’t know you were such a little minx, Gibbs._

19\. How Tony looks and is and acts when I get a bit physical and intimidating

_Who hasn’t heard of commas now, huh?_

20\. How Tony acts when there’s people around and how different and variable he is when we’re alone

_Well, for one, you aren’t exactly a very share-y person, Gibbs, two, I don’t think I exactly want the Director to know, three, there’s a reason why we have the elevator..._

21\. The way Tony looks at me and is and looks when he wants me (it never fails to make me want him too)

Gibbs _..._

21a. How he can feel the heat emanating off of Tony

_I_ feel _hot right now..._

21b. The way Tony’s eyes dilate and his pupils blow wide

_Gibbs, I swear, you’re going to make me come in my pants..._

21c. The way Tony’s breathing quickens

_Goddamnit, now I have to shower and change my pants!_

22\. How tempting Tony always looks

_I_ just _changed my pants!_

_(...are you watching me or something?)_

23\. How Tony is always flirtatious and adventurous and pushing me closer to the edge with him

_I can’t tell if that’s a compliment or an insult..._

24\. How coarse and stiff Tony’s hair is when there’s product in it

_But I thought you didn’t like it like that…?_

24a. When there isn’t it’s soft and fluffy and I love burying my hands and fingers in it

_Oh._

24b. When Tony tucks his face into my neck I rest my cheek on his head and it’s feathery and smells like him

_And you say_ I _have an obsession with_ your _hair._

25\. How Tony always smells (lovely)

_Do you have an obsession with how I smell too?_

26\. How Tony is just a bit taller than me and Tony has to look down and I have to look up

_I thought you didn’t like that, Gibbs._

27\. The way Tony looks when he wakes up with his hair sticking up in a thousand different directions and how tiredly happy he smiles at him and cuddles closer into my arms

_Hey, you can’t complain about me watching you sleep if you do it too!_

28\. The way Tony looks and is in the squadroom

_Gibbs, I’m confused..._

28a. How Tony jokes around and snaps up whenever I appear

_Oh, that clears it up..._

28b. The way Tony occasionally does slightly stupid but adorable things (like standing on top of his desk to announce his wallet is missing)

_I did find my wallet though!_

29\. How Tony is (frustratingly) hopeless with chopsticks (I find it endearing)

_If you find my struggles so “endearing”, help me with it!_

30\. The way Tony chatters on about the most random and meaningless things

_Bond_ is not meaningless _!_

31\. When Tony laughs (it’s perfect)

_So you have obsessions with kissing me, how I taste, touching me, my hair, my scent, and now my laugh… what’s next, Gibbs?_

32\. How Tony looks in his suit (confident and taller and sharp enough to cut)

_Reason Three why you can’t keep your hands off of me…?_

32a. How Tony looks in his shirts (the collared ones) (it’s simple and it suits him) (it’s also stunning and it makes him show more skin)

_ Reason Four? I'll wear them more often if you want, I'd _ love _seeing your reaction again..._

33\. How green Tony’s eyes are

_Green like grass, green like forest, green like emeralds, green like…?_

34\. How dedicated and determined Tony is on and off the job

_Of course I am!_

35\. How loyal Tony is

_You always did say I was like a dog._

36\. The way Tony sprouts references like he breathes that are too young for me to understand

_Wow, Gibbs, I’m going to have to acquaint you with some of my movies._

37\. How focused (but also, sometimes joking) Tony is in the interrogation room

_The joking is part of the focus though!_

38\. When Tony falls asleep at his desk, sometimes tilted and leaned back in his chair and sometimes nestled in his arms on his desk

_Didn’t think you kept such a strict watch on me._

39\. How Tony comes in late at night and works

_I always did say I did my best work at night…_

_(...do I wake you up when I get out of bed? I only go when I can’t sleep, and with you that doesn’t happen often anymore)_

40\. How Tony sometimes gets into my personal space

_I’ll remember to be more physical in the future._

41\. How Tony calls my name

_Are we talking between-the sheet name-calling or squadroom name-calling? Because, Gibbs, there’s a definite difference._

42\. How Tony always has my six and that’s something that I can always trust (I trust Tony with my life)

_...you’re going to make me cry, Gibbs._

_(I trust you with my life too)_

43\. How Tony always brings light and brightness (and fun) wherever he goes

_If I didn’t know you, I might have said that you didn’t know the meaning of the word ‘fun’. As it is, I just got it confirmed that you know the meaning of the word ‘fun’._

_(Just kidding)_

44\. How innocent Tony can look

_It’s a_ learned skill _._

45\. The way Tony looks when I kiss him behind his ear

_It’s only because it_ tickles _and I’ve never seen you be so affectionate!_

46\. When Tony brings me coffee

_You’re only saying that because no one makes it as strong as I do and I draw all over your cup._

47\. How Tony looks in a leather jacket

_Hahahaha, rea… oh,_ that _leather jacket…_

* * *

When Tony had gotten home with his arms laden with groceries, Gibbs had been stretched out on the couch like a cat reading a book. He’d gotten up to help put the groceries away and kiss Tony a _welcome home_ before gently urging Tony in the direction of their bedroom, kissing him again before disappearing back to the couch for his book. Finding it strange that Gibbs wanted him to do whatever this was instead of curling around Tony like the cat he is, he wandered into their bedroom.

On the bedside stand there were two folded papers and a pencil. One had _Tony_ written on it, the other _Read this second_ . Both were in Gibbs’ handwriting. He remembered putting his list there earlier, but didn’t know which one it was now. Out of curiosity he reached for the _Read this second_ paper and unfolded it from fourths to halves. Second _, Tony_ was written on it, and he put it back down and picked up the one that said _Tony_.

That one turned out to be his list, which he read once again, his thumb tracing over the new interjections in Gibbs’ writing. When he was done, he put it back done and picked up the other, unfolding it properly. The title made him grin and pick up the pencil, suddenly understanding why Gibbs had left it there. There were the telltale chew marks, which were signature to every writing utensil in their house, since Gibbs had a habit of absently chewing on pens (and pencils) when he was working or just writing. That had been on his list.

Now, he was finished writing all over Gibbs’ list, and left it on the stand as he stood. He found Gibbs still on the couch, apparently done with his book and on the latest issue of _Sniper Monthly_. He sat down and nestled into Gibbs, watching as Gibbs flipped the glossy page. He felt him squish a quick kiss against his hair, and beamed as Gibbs laid his cheek on his head. That’d been on Gibbs’ list.

He’d keep a look out for all the other things on Gibbs’ list.

**Author's Note:**

> So little story here: When I put down Criminal Minds (I love everyone, I love Reid and JJ, and, specifically in the situation, I love Em, but Hotch leaving? Does not compute, error) and before I started NCIS: NOLA and NCIS, there was an intro to a show I remembered. Part of the intro was a scene where there was someone crouching down with a camera and there were the words "Oh yeah, and a crime scene photographer". If you know any shows with intros like that, comment? It's sort of one of those questions hanging around in the back of your mind. (How I got into NOLA was because I remembered Sebastian and Loretta (though I actually didn't remember Loretta's name, I just remembered a female African American ME) and because we watched Criminal Minds on Netflix, NCIS on Netflix was a logical step (though i still miss Kate))
> 
> Comments and kudos appreciated!


End file.
